


The SpiderMan Fic

by lostboy_jpg



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, thejackway
Genre: Anal Fingering, Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Implied Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spideypool - Freeform, jackxspiderman, the spiderman fic, thejackway - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostboy_jpg/pseuds/lostboy_jpg
Summary: So Jack requested a fanfic with him and Spiderman, and well I couldn't pass up that challenge, so to Jack, challenge accepted.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack had to admit, he was pretty excited for Halloween this year. He had the whole night planned out. He was going trick or treating as a vampire with a group of his closest friends, and to some that might not seem too exciting, but Jack couldn't wait.

"C'mon Jack we gotta go!" One of his friends called. 

"Alright I'm coming!" Jack popped in his fangs and walked out the door.

~~~~

Jack and his friends had only been out trick or treating for an hour but they already had loads of candy. Needless to say, the night was off to a pretty good start. 

"Hey Jack. Madison is having a party tonight and we're going to crash. You down?" Jack's friend Damien asked.

"Um yeah. Sure." Jack honestly couldn't stand Madison, but Jack was having such a fun night and he didn't want it to end now.

The group arrived at Madison's house a few minutes later and the scene was already crazy. You could hear the thumbing bass from down the block. Despite the house being unnecessarily huge, it didn't seem large enough to contain the party as people were spilling out onto the yard.

 

Jack and his group of friends slipped inside the house, losing each other in the crowd in mere seconds. Parties weren't Jack's favorite scene, especially ones where he was without his friends. Jack sighed and leaned against the wall, trying to spot his friends.

It wasn't his friends he spotted first, but rather Spiderman in the opposite corner. Of course it was Halloween so this wouldn't have been too strange. But Jack could swear, even underneath the mask, that Spiderman was staring at him.

Jack looked around him to see if it was possibly someone else who this mysterious Spiderman could be staring at. The only people surrounding Jack were a bunch of wasted teenagers who probably had no clue what was going on at the moment.

Jack turned to look back at Spiderman, only to see he had left his corner and turned down the hallway. Intrigued, Jack rushed to follow him.

Jack weaved through the mass of people, never losing sight of the bright red costume. Somehow, Jack got the feeling that Spiderman knew he was being followed, and maybe wanted to be followed.

Before Jack knew it he had followed Spiderman out of the house completely and down a few blocks until Jack suddenly became aware of his surroundings. 

He swore he saw Spiderman turn down this street, but he was nowhere to be found. Spiderman had lead Jack down an alleyway, the street illuminated only by a single street lamp.

"What the fuck?" Jack cursed out loud, suddenly feeling really embarrassed and stupid for following Spiderman in the first place.

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed, leaning against a brick wall lining the alley.

"You were following me." A voice stated, and before Jack could respond, there was Spiderman, hanging upside down in front of Jack.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!" Jack exclaimed, trying to decide if he was awake or dreaming. "How are you doing that?"

"I'm Spiderman. It's what I do." He replied, flipping right side up and standing in front of Jack.

"Bullshit. It's just a costume." Jack tried to walk away, but Spiderman blocked him, smacking his hand against the wall near Jack's head.

"Maybe that's what I want you to think." Spiderman countered, stepping in front of Jack with a leg on either side of the boy so there was absolutely no chance of Jack escaping now.

"So what are you going to do with me Spiderman?" Jack replied sarcastically, trying to remain calm.

"Hmm... It's an interesting thought. I would say something like I'm going to wrap you in my web, but that's only for the bad guys."

Jack gulped, suddenly feeling really turned on. "Maybe I've been a bad boy."

"Oh yeah?" Spiderman asked, leaning in and kissing Jack deeply.

Jack responded automatically, kissing him back. "Yeah." Jack replied breaking away.

"Well let's see if you're good for me." Spiderman whispered in Jack's ear, placing a knee between Jack's legs, causing an unbearable friction. Jack started grinding on Spiderman's knee, needing some kind relief. 

"Does that feel good baby?" Spiderman asked, trailing kisses up and down Jack's neck.

"Mhm." Jack managed to say, already completely giving in to the pleasure.

"Then I'm about to blow your mind." Spiderman undid Jack's pants and pulled them down just enough to give him access.

"Fuck me Spiderman." Jack grabbed the back of Spiderman's neck and pulled him in for a kiss as Spiderman entered Jack.

Jack moaned at the overwhelming sensation. Every nerve in his body was alive, sending waves of pleasure through him.

"You're being so good for me." Spiderman praised, stroking Jack's cheek.

"I'm not a good boy." Jack protested, starting to grind against Spiderman. 

"First things first, I'm in control." Spiderman grabbed Jack's hips, pinning them against the brick wall.

"Fuck that. I'm a fucking top." Jack pried Spiderman's hands off his hips.

"That's alright. I like them a bit feisty." Spiderman chuckled, taking back control by pinning Jack's hands above his head, and holding them in one of his hands while the other moved back to Jack's hip.

"Now if you behave for me, I might let you come." Spiderman warned, and Jack was reminded of the burning need that consumed his mind just moments ago.

Spiderman started thrusting in and out of Jack, causing a fire to spread throughout Jack's body.

Little whimpers escaped Jack's lips as he desperately tried to thrust his hips up to meet Spiderman's thrusts.

"Are you close baby?" Spiderman asked and Jack nodded.

"I want you to come for me baby. You've been a... mostly good boy for me." Spiderman chuckled, thrusting deeper inside Jack.

"Ohmygod!Shitshitshit!" Jack rambled as an incredible warmth consumed his body as he came, his eyes squeezing shut.

Jack felt Spiderman come inside of him, and all of this was just too overwhelming.

"That was fun." Spiderman joked after they had both come down from their high. "We should do it again sometime."

"That was probably the strangest shit that has ever happened. I'm still not sure if all of this actually happened." Jack tried to process all of this.

"Don't think too hard sweetheart. You might hurt yourself." Spiderman caressed Jack's cheek. "I don't think I ever got your name, now that I think about it."

"Um its Jack." Jack suddenly felt really awkward about the whole situation.

"Right. Well I'll catch you around Jack." And with that Spiderman shot webs from his hands and scaled the building, leaving Jack alone wondering what the fuck actually just happened.


	2. A Holiday Tradition

It had been months since the Spiderman incident. So long, in fact, that Jack has nearly forgot it happened at all.

Christmas was approaching quickly, and the whole world seemed to be in a mad rush to get their shit together. But Jack? Well, he wished the word would just stop. Just for a little while.

Jack was contemplating going to a Christmas tree lighting ceremony with some friends when he got the text from a mysterious number. It wasn't anyone he had saved in his contacts, but Jack opened the text anyways.

*Hey Jack. It's Spiderman.*

Jack threw his phone down on his bed and backed away from it. He immediately started racking his brain as to who could he playing this sick joke. He hadn't seen anyone else when he was in that alley with Spiderman. At least, he was pretty sure....

But then who else could have known about this?

Another text lit up his phone screen.

*I was thinking about getting together during the holidays. Maybe with a friend of mine... What do you say?*

Jack thought over the text messages for a long while. The Halloween party was the first and only encounter he had with Spiderman, until now, of course. And who was the friend?

Jack shot back a response. *Sure. Name a time and a place.*

~~~~

"Jack I'm so glad you could make it!" Spiderman welcomed Jack into the very luxurious hotel room.

The hotel room was probably bigger than Jack's current living situation, and well, that just wasn't fair.

"Damn. How come you didn't bring me back here the first time Spidey?" Jack was half kidding.

"This is reserved for special occasions." The guy dressed in the Spiderman suit replied.

It should have bothered Jack more that he hadn't seen Spiderman outside of his costume, but it just...didn't.

"Who's the friend you mentioned?" Jack took off his jacket and hung it against a chair.

Spiderman sat on the edge of the huge bed in the room. "You ask a lot of questions."

"Sorry, I'm just curious." Jack sat down next to him.

"Is your little boy toy here yet?" A voice called, approaching from the large living room, adjacent to the bedroom.

"Yes, he is." Spiderman called back.

The figure walked into the bedroom, and it was none other than Deadpool himself. Jack's jaw hit the ground. Seriously?!

"Is this like a thing? Do you and all your friends dress like this all the time?" Jack turned to ask Spiderman.

"Yeah, pretty much." Deadpool answered for him. "Now lets get down to business."

Jack gulped. These people really didn't waste any time, did they?

"Spidey here likes to pretend he's more dominant, but we all know I own his ass." Deadpool walked over to the bed, removing his mask. "Jesus these masks get hot!"

It seemed a little more relaxed now, at least he was somewhat Wade Wilson. 

He tapped Spiderman, signaling for him to get up from the bed. He took his place and pulled the still fully costumed man on top of him.

"Now Spidey, lets not be rude. Take off your mask for our guest." He implied, and Spiderman did what he was told, removing his mask as well.

Much to Jack's surprise, it actually was the Peter Parker he was expecting. These guys were the real deal, and suddenly, Jack felt a lot more pressure to impress them.

"Now what I want to see is a re-enactment of you two during Halloween." Wade grinned mischievously.

"You told him about that?!" Jack protested.

Peter just shrugged in response.

"I let him out on his own for once, and this little one had to get into all kinds of trouble. Don't worry, he's already been punished for it. But I thought it'd be a nice little Christmas present to invite his little friend back over to play." Deadpool confessed.

"So, care to demonstrate?" He prompted them further.

Jack gulped as Spiderman clambered on top of him now, immediately grinding his hips down on him.

Peter looked into his eyes, making sure he was okay with this. And well... Jack didn't make any effort to say no.

He moved his head down to leave a trail of kisses against Jack's neck, stopping in some spots to suck a red mark into the skin.

Jack let out a soft moan, starting to give in completely to the situation, no matter how wrong it seemed.

Spiderman chuckled against his neck, satisfied at hearing his moans. He tugged at the bottom of Jack's shirt, lifting it over his head.

"Hey, if I'm getting undressed, so are you." Jack countered.

"Touché" Spiderman smiled and stood up. He started pulling off his suit slowly, making a whole show out of it. Admittedly, both guys sat on the bed didn't mind.

Jack wasn't sure exactly what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't for Peter to be completely naked under his suit.

Peter returned to Deadpool, leaning over him. "Are you going to get undressed Daddy?" he toyed with the collar of Wade's costume.

Wade pulled Peter on top of him and the two started making out. Peter was fumbling for the zipper to the costume, trying to aide along the process of getting Deadpool out of his costume.

After Wade was completely undressed, Peter returned to Jack, engaging him in a kiss while tugging at his belt loops. Jack got the hint and nodded, allowing himself to be stripped of the rest of his clothing.

And okay, maybe Jack got too involved in this kiss, but he had lost all inhibitions at this point. 

Peter began grinding his hips against Jack's again, causing both of them to delve deeper into the chase of pleasure.

Before too long both boys were breathless, panting from all the kissing and grinding, but too wrapped up in the sensation to stop.

"Peter, I'm close." Jack breathed, dropping all sense of control, completely giving in to Jack.

Peter whispered in his ear, "I want you to come for me Jack." as he started grinding his hips down faster.

Jack gripped Peter's shoulders and his eyes squeezed shut as the wave of absolute pleasure washed over him. "Oh god. Peterpeterpeter oh fuck!"

Jack rested his head on his shoulder as he came down from his euphoric high. 

"You make the cutest faces when you come Jack. Damn. Even I'm impressed." Wade interjected from where he was watching the whole affair.

Jack blushed, both from the compliment and the fact that he suddenly felt extremely self conscious.

Peter clambered back over to Wade, kissing all over his cheek and neck. "Daddy, I want you to finish me." He pouted.

Wade reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer. From inside he retrieved a bottle of lube, popping open the top.

He spread a generous amount over his fingers, coating them completely. He slowly inserted one into Peter, causing him to moan loudly.

"More daddy. I can take it." Peter begged, grinding down on the finger.

"Now let's not rush Spidey. Remember what happened last time you got a little too eager?" Wade scolded him, and Peter blushed, obviously recalling the memory.

But Wade softened and stuck another finger in, and soon enough, three.

By this point, Peter was a squirming, moaning mess. He was constantly grinding down on the fingers, willing to get as much satisfaction as possible.

"Daddy, I'm going to come." Peter whined as Wade fucked him with his fingers.

"On the count of three, I want you to come for me." Wade's voice was thick with lust.

"One..." Peter nodded, agreeing.

"Two..." He whined out of frustration as Wade slowed down the speed, increasing the pressure.

"Three." Peter moaned as he came. Wade kept a pressure on the fingers still inside him as Peter rode out his orgasm.

"Fuck we should make this a new holiday tradition." Wade chuckled, making light of the situation. And nobody disagreed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a JOKE. Its not supposed to be serious and is honestly not my best work. So yeah that just something that I still feel the need to say.


End file.
